


【Evanstan】I was your fool

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 「I don’t want to walk around knownin’ I was your fool…」是613来自于包包歌单的一首歌，同时这篇文也是613桃的生贺。





	【Evanstan】I was your fool

Chris到底是吃什么长大的…为什么精力会这么旺盛？

Sebastian一边狠狠地想着，下身却被眼前那人顶得不住的摇晃，他紧紧地抓住对方的肩膀，浑身透着情欲的气息，巨大的快感笼罩着他颤抖起来。

“嗯？都这样了还这么不专心？”Chris微微低头一口含入他的耳垂舔弄起来，Sebastian的耳朵敏感得很，而Chris早已对他浑身上下了如指掌，他细细地挑逗着通红的耳根，舌头更是可恶地一下一下刺去耳中模仿着性交的动作，果不其然，Seb哪里还顾得上想其他事情，刚刚的念头早已不知抛到了哪里，只能咬住Chris的肩膀闷哼起来，这面红耳赤的模样当真是惹得对方又狠狠地硬了几分。

Chris又将吻转到了Sebastian的唇上，灵巧的舌头轻易地就撬开了对方的牙齿直接勾起那闪躲的舌头亵玩起来，吻得激烈热情而又温柔缠绵，攻城略池地就能把Sebastian吻得溃不成军。唇边勾起细细的银丝，接而混着两人流出来的唾液一起继续往下淌。

Sebastian被他吻得情欲又涨了几分，自己的手抵着Chris结实的胸膛。他有些意乱情迷地摸了上去，Oh,这极好的手感让他忍不住又摸了几下，然后往上缠住了他的脖子。Chris低低地笑了出来，胸膛压着他让Sebastian感觉自己整个人似乎都被这笑震得颤抖了起来，而后就被他的一边手扣住了自己的脑袋继续吻，昏天暗地之中感觉到另一边手滑到了他的腰侧，揉捏抚弄了起来。

Chris当真是爱极了抚摸他的腰，爱不释手又让Chris觉得恰到好处，就像两人在一起般的刚刚好。待他玩够了手也便开始往下滑，伸着手往Sebastian的臀上捏了两把，又轻轻地拍打了几下，平添了几分色情。

他手指又轻快地在臀上打了个圈，手指来到两人下身交合之处，一点一点地在那穴口打起了圈。

“唔！”Sebastian惊呼了一声，突如其来的别样的快感让他抖了一下，却又不由自主地渴望更多。Chris放开了他的唇，朝着灼灼地看着。Sebastian有些羞耻，他紧咬着下唇，却又被Chris用手指撬了开来。他猛地抬头，却见Chris笑着望他:“Sebby…叫出来，我想听。”  
太过分了吧！每当Chris这么叫他的时候，他都对此而毫无抵抗力。

“不…啊……你……”Sebastian刚想摇头拒绝，却又被Chris下身突然加大的动作顶出了声音，他难耐地把头靠在对方的肩膀上，他被弄得说不出一句完整的话来，嘴里还是小小声、隐忍着的细细碎碎的呻吟。

“慢……点……”他摇着头，汗湿的发梢滑到了Chris的脖子上，发梢贴着发梢更有别样的情意。Chris恶意地拉过Sebastian的手，细长白皙的手指被带到了两人的交合之处，引领着他情色的抚摸。Sebastian指尖微微地颤抖，他想要躲开，却被Chris抓住不放，情欲在指尖上跳动着。

Chris颇有技巧地抽插磨得他难耐又畅快，这样的情况下，Sebastian红着脸，却毫无掩饰地朝着他索要更多。Chris望着他这副模样真是喜爱极了，他开始一点一点地舔舐那人好看的脸庞，从眉毛到眼睛，从鼻子到唇瓣，然后滑到了喉结，轻轻地啃咬了一下，颇具温情。Chris起身，望着眼前自己的情人，被自己弄得情动诱人，面红耳赤，眼角还带着生理性的泪水，煞是好看。

而这个人一直完完整整属于自己。

感谢上帝的赏赐，他才能在七年前遇见了Sebastian。

Chris忍不住笑，温热的气息喷在Sebastian脸上痒痒的，Sebastian睁眼望他，又朝他嘴角轻轻一吻，甜甜地、撒娇般地叫唤，“Chris…”

“我的Seb。”Chris认认真真唤他，下身又开始猛烈地冲撞起来。火热紧致的内壁的包裹让他舒服的叹息，两人身体的契合度让他们都无比舒服。Chris熟悉着Sebastian身体里每一个敏感点，他颇为恶质地从那点上研磨而过，而后不停地在里面打着转，粗长的性器摩擦着内壁，退到穴口处刺激着对方，又突然用力地捅了进去，直直地大力地顶到了最深处，前端捅到前列腺的部分刺激得Sebastian闷哼出声，往Chris肩膀上咬去。Chris按住Sebastian的身子让他紧密无间地靠着他身上，Sebastian是抵不过这可怕的快感扭着身子想要逃离却又动弹不得，自己硬起来的性器在扭动中摩蹭着对方的下腹，前后同时汹涌而来的情欲完全笼罩了他。

Sebastian双腿发软，浑身无力地靠在Chris身上，似乎所有的注意点都集中在了那不断被操弄的后穴。Chris吻了吻他的眼睛，又就着自己性器还插在人身子里的体位把他翻了过来，猛地一下将Sebastian转了个身，变成了更加深入的后入体位。

突如其来的深入伴随着Chris的大力捅进不禁让Sebastian觉得好像捅到了自己的心眼上，他喘着气抵在床上，断断续续地说着话——

“啊…！Chris…慢一点，别…别顶…！”

Sebastian眼前被他顶弄得有点意识模糊了，他只能知道是Chris，那个与自己一路走来的伴侣在操着他。

他转过头，两人交换着吻，竟有种别样的温情。Chris伸手去摸到他的胸前两颗红点，两根手指夹住其中一颗便把玩着捻动起来，捏得凹下去又不紧不慢地抠上来，不一会儿便挺立起来嫣红充血，硬得像颗小石头。

“真可爱。”Chris独自喃喃赞叹，像个玩着自己心爱的玩具的孩子，低头便往Sebastian背上印下一个又一个吻痕，手指也不忘开始玩弄另一边乳头。

快感一阵一阵像潮水般的刺激着Sebastian，他弓起身子不住地抖动起来，抓着床单的指尖红白交错，他快要到高潮了。

“要……射……” Sebastian情难自禁，却诱得Chris粗喘了几声。他伸手去堵住了Sebastian前端的小孔，又粗喘着气吻了上去。

“唔……亲爱的……让我…“Sebastian一张脸揪了起来，却又说不清楚完整的话语。

“一起……”Chris此时也好不到哪里去，他气息越发粗重，深入浅出凶猛地顶着那个小穴，拉扯着一些来不及缩回去的嫩红色肠肉。两人腿间黏腻得一片狼藉，他又用力地毫无技巧地抽插了几下，Sebastian的声音支离破碎，吐不出一个完整的单音。

他松开手，便感觉到Sebastian的后方一下子抽搐了几下，前面便抖动着射在了他的手心中。

“啊……！”Sebastian急促地喘息起来，而与此同时Chris也随之射了出来。

两人搂在一起喘着气，Chris的胸膛贴着他的胸膛，心脏一起跃动，似乎自己的全世界只剩下他们两位，心中充斥着一股幸福的感觉。

“你真是混蛋。”Sebastian靠在Chris的颈窝里哼了一声。

“那也只对你混蛋。”Chris毫不在意，将他搂进了自己的怀里，下巴抵在对方的头顶上闭上了眼，做完爱肌肤相贴的感觉让人无比舒服。

“Sebby.”Chris正正经经地，“我很感谢你能来。”

“说什么傻话……”Sebastian脸红了一下，伸手捏了一把他的胸，“傻子。”

「I don’t want to walk around knownin’ I was your fool…」

Sebastian昨晚整理好的歌单在一旁悄悄地放着，他从Chris的怀里抬起头来，认真地开口，“I was your fool…生日快乐，Chris。”

 

TBC.


End file.
